Le réveil
by kateryne1
Summary: Suite à "catatonie" (qui était une traduction de l'os de VincentMeoblinn sur AO3) Reid redevient conscient après des années où il était enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même dans un état catatonique. La réalité qui s'offre à lui n'est pas des plus faciles à accepter... Comment apprendra t-il les nouvelles qui s'offrent à lui ? Comment pourra t-il y faire face ?


Voici ma suite à la fic « catatonie » de VincentMeoblinn sur AO3 (que j'ai traduite en premier lieu. D'ailleurs, pendant que j'y pense, quelqu'un m'aidera à l'améliorer. Je ferai donc une mise à jour de cette dernière dans environ 1 mois si vous voudrez la relire à ce moment-là !)

Rappelons que l'histoire est que Reid a été violé et se retrouve dans un état catatonique suite à cela. Je ne crois pas que ce soit obligatoire de lire la première partie mais ce sera toujours à vous de voir !

L'idée de cette continuation m'est venue d'une amie, celle qui m'a suggéré la lecture en premier lieu de cette fic en fait, soit DCKidWing13. Elle me disait que cela serait encore plus triste si Reid se réveillerait. Certaines de ces idées sont donc les siennes, je les dirai à la fin pour éviter de gâcher la surprise :)

Ce sera également un one-shot et j'essaierai de m'adapter au style d'écriture de l'auteur de mon mieux. J'espère que vous pourrez apprécier :)

...

Reid avait repris conscience totalement sous le choc du dessin qui s'offrait à lui. Il laissa ses yeux regarder autour de lui pour découvrir un endroit où plusieurs personnes étaient étendues autour de lui, tout cela dans un silence étouffant. Les seuls bruits provenant de la pièce étaient ceux de bip réguliers de machines et des voix qui semblaient provenir d'un téléviseur. Il essaya vainement de se lever avant d'abandonner tout effort. Où était-il ? Que faisait- il ici ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il à bouger que le bout de ses doigts, et ce petit geste, même avec difficulté ? Pourquoi sentait-il son corps si faible, si douloureux ? Pourquoi l'équipe n'était -elle pas à ses côtés pour lui expliquer ce qui se passait avec lui ?

Il essaya de parler, rien de plus qu'un gémissement ne franchit ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait rien. Tout était si confus dans sa tête. Ses pensées tournaient et retournaient. Rien n'avait de sens.

Il baissa les yeux sur son corps pour constater la silhouette qui se dessinait à lui sous les couvertures. Ce n'était pas son corps. Ce ne pouvait pas être lui. Celle-ci était beaucoup trop maigre pour lui appartenir. Combien de temps avait-il été ici, dans ce lit ?

Il voulait sortir. Il avait besoin de sortir d'ici. Il gémit plus fortement, il fallait qu'il voit quelqu'un, quelqu'un de réveiller. Il lui fallait des explications. Il détestait ne pas savoir. Il sentit son pouls s'accélérer en constatant que la seule réponse qui lui parvenait était l'écho de son propre son. Pourquoi tout le monde dans cette pièce ne bougeait-il pas ? Pourquoi personne ne venait-il le voir ? Il se sentait si seul, si mal.

Il tenta de faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Son dernier remontait au moment où il s'était assis dans le bureau de Hotch. Après cela, plus rien. Comment avait-il terminé ici, et dans cet état ? Et où était tous les autres ? Pourquoi ne se rappelait-il de rien ? Il était censé avoir une mémoire eidétique. Il devait se souvenir.

Au bout d'un moment, il entendit des pas dans la pièce et tenta d'attirer son attention en gémissant. Il ne fit une fois en vain. Il répéta donc le processus. Il sentit alors cette personne arrêter de marcher et il recommença. Ce qui semblait être une infirmière entra finalement dans son champ de vision. Il tenta de lui parler mais n'y arriva pas.

Il vit ses yeux s'écarquillés avant qu'elle ne lui dise : « si vous pouvez me comprendre, clignez des yeux deux fois »

Il fit comme il était demandé, et répéta le processus lorsqu'elle lui demanda de le faire. Elle lui dit ensuite avec un ton plein d'euphorie qui le laissait perplexe : « je vais chercher le médecin, d'accord ? Respirer profondément et restez avec nous »

Il cligna de nouveau les yeux pour affirmer qu'il comprenait. Il voulait savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il ne voulait pas être seul mais il lui fallait des réponses et le médecin serait plus susceptible de lui en donner. Mais pourquoi lui demandait-elle de rester ? Où pouvait-il bien aller de toute manière ? C'était presque ironique, il ne pouvait pas bouger, comment pouvait-il bien partir ? Sa volonté de se lever pour partir en courant de cet endroit macabre ne suffisait certainement pas pour le faire.

Lorsque le médecin revint, il lui fit brièvement quelques examens avant de lui sourire et de lui dire que le psychiatre viendrait bientôt le voir. S'il avait eu la force de le faire, il l'aurait dévisagé. Pourquoi un psychiatre voulait-il lui parler ? Rien ne semblait s'arranger, on le quittait pour envoyer quelqu'un d'autre lui parler. Il espérait juste que cette personne ne l'enverrait pas à quelqu'un d'autre mais qu'on lui expliquerait bientôt ce qui se passait avec lui. Il avait besoin de savoir.

Il avait trop de question sans réponse. Elles ne faisaient qu'augmenter dans sa tête, surtout lorsqu'il lui plaça des écouteurs sur les oreilles et qu'il démarra l'ipod avec ce qui semblait être un livre enregistré. Il sentit une larme coulée le long de sa joue face à toute cette situation. Il détestait se sentir ainsi ; si ignorant, si faible, et si vulnérable. Le médecin ne fit que l'essuyer d'un doigt avant de mettre une main qu'il voulait réconfortante sur son épaule et de le quitter.

Au moins, ce livre eut le mérite de le distraire, trouvant un réconfort comme il l'avait toujours fait dans sa vie. Il ne pouvait pas penser à toute cette pitié qui semblait lui être destiné tant par l'infirmière que par le médecin.

Le psychiatre arriva quelques temps plus tard. Il lui retira ses écouteurs avant de lui expliquer qu'il avait été dans un état catatonique durant les 7 dernières années suite à son viol.

Reid sentit presque son cerveau explosé à cette information ; 7 ans avaient passés ? Il avait été contraint durant 7 années dans un état catatonique après avoir été violé ? 7 ans où il était resté enfermé à l'intérieur de lui-même ? 7 ans où ce qu'il craignait le plus, soit son esprit, avait pris entièrement le contrôle tant de ses pensées que de son corps, les empêchant tous les deux de faire quoi que ce soit ?

Le psychiatre lui avait dit qu'ils avaient essayés tous les traitements pour le ramener mais que qu'à toute évidence, comme ce n'était pas un état enduit par la schizophrénie à priori n'ayant jamais été diagnostiqué pour cela, mais donc seulement une défense émotionnelle suite à un évènement traumatisant, il fallait donc qu'il soit lui-même prêt à sortir de la catatonie pour le faire et que c'était probablement la cause de son réveil après toutes ces années.

C'était suffisamment humiliant d'avoir été agressé ainsi pour apprendre que son esprit avait tenté de le protéger en le forçant dans cet état et en l'y gardant si longtemps. Son propre esprit le jugeait inapte à faire face à cela. Il se sentait totalement trahi par lui-même. Il s'en voulait. Pourquoi attendre si longtemps ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Rien n'en avait. Sa pire crainte avait pris le dessus durant tout ce temps et rien ne pouvait l'expliquer autrement.

Après toutes ces explications lui disant le temps que ça prendrait pour porter à un niveau décent sa forme physique, il essaya de nouveau de parler avant d'en venir à la conclusion qu'il n'y arriverait pas, étant comme s'il ne se rappelait pas comment faire finalement. Il bougea alors le bout de ses doigts de nouveau, et réussi à délier suffisamment les muscles endoloris de sa main pour lui faire signe qu'il voulait quelque chose pour écrire. Son explication ne répondait pas à la moitié de ses questions et il avait besoin d'un moyen pour les lui poser. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il était seul toujours seul ici.

Comprenant son message implicite et sachant que son patient ne serait pas en mesure d'écrire au sens du terme, mais reconnaissant tout de même son besoin de communiquer, il prit son téléphone portable et l'ouvrit avant de le glisser dans la main de Reid. Il attendit en voyant ses doigts glissés sur les touches en tentant de se repérer étant donné qu'il n'était pas en mesure de voir l'écran qu'il lui fasse signe qu'il avait terminé.

Lorsqu'il regarda le simple mot sur l'écran, soit « l'équipe ? », il comprit qu'il devait parler de celle de la BAU qui avait été ses collègues durant plusieurs années. Il répondit alors : « votre équipe n'est pas là Spencer... »

Reid savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être là tout le temps après toutes ces années mais ils auraient dû venir en apprenant qu'il était réveillé. Ils auraient déjà dû être à ses côtés s'ils étaient toujours dans l'état. Il écrit donc : « Ils ont un cas ? »

« On a tenté de joindre l'agent Hotchner, mais il est injoignable... Son numéro est hors service. »

Reid fut perplexe un instant avant d'écrire : « Il aurait dû maintenir ses coordonnées à jour, c'est le protocole »

« Spencer, vous êtes sous la pupille de l'état depuis 2 ans maintenant. Il a renoncé à son titre de mandataire médical, cela devenait trop difficile pour lui... Il continue de vous rendre visite à l'occasion mais... » Il s'arrêta, sachant que cela était probablement suffisamment difficile comme nouvelle et ne sachant pas quoi ajouter de toute manière.

Reid resta sous le choc pendant quelques instants. Il l'avait désigné comme tel en cas de besoin car il pensait qu'il serait toujours là... Il devait avoir tort ; il avait été un tel fardeau pour lui qu'il avait préféré abandonné sa charge... Il écrit alors : « les autres ? »

Le psychiatre soupira, espérant vraiment qu'il ne lui demande pas... Néanmoins, il savait que ce serait mieux pour lui de le savoir car rester dans l'inconnu n'arrangera rien. Il dit alors : « L'agent Hotchner est le seul qui continue de vous rendre visite »

Reid détourna les yeux de l'autre homme. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Ils étaient une famille. Ils avaient été une famille. Ils étaient si proches... Il avait compté sur eux, ils leur avaient dit qu'ils seraient toujours là pour lui. Morgan lui avait répété tant de fois ; il était son meilleur ami... Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir laissé tomber, pas lui... C'était certainement celui à qui il faisait le plus confiance pour rester à ses côtés et il l'avait l'abandonner ?

Le psychiatre devait forcément faire une erreur et oublier de le mentionner. Ce devait être cela... Il composa alors sur les touches : « Morgan ? » avant de replonger son regard son regard vers lui.

Il lui rendit son regard avant de lui répondre : « je suis désolé Spencer... Il n'y a que l'agent Hotchner... »

Reid devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il a été abandonné. Leur famille n'avait été qu'une illusion, un mensonge, et rien d'autre. Cela n'en était qu'une preuve aujourd'hui ; cela n'avait jamais existé. Une famille n'abandonne pas les autres ainsi... Il comprenait qu'ils ont dû reprendre leurs vies après tout ce temps mais au point de ne plus du tout lui rendre visite ne l'expliquait pas. Peut-être était-il le seul qui pensait que l'équipe était une famille ? Il n'était même plus sûr lui-même de croire à ce mot. Peu importe. Il était seul. Ce n'était pas que son esprit qui l'avait trahi mais tout le monde autour de lui.

Il eut alors une pensée pour sa mère, sa seule véritable famille à priori maintenant qu'il savait que les autres n'y faisaient pas parties. Elle a dû être tellement inquiète de ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles pendant si longtemps. Il se sentait mal de ne pas avoir pu la contacter, enfermé dans son propre esprit. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne se soit pas trop inquiétée à son sujet, elle avait suffisamment à gérer à propos d'elle-même. Il pianota simplement sur les touches : « comment va maman ? »

Le psychiatre dû soupirer un instant. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un distributeur de mauvaises nouvelles. Néanmoins, il reprit son attitude professionnelle en posant sa main sur son épaule et de dire doucement : « Elle est partie Spencer... »

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre, il expliqua : « elle est décédée i ans... » Il prit une pause avant de continuer : « Elle vous a rendu visite quelques mois après que vous soyez devenu catatonique, et sa schizophrénie s'est gravement aggravée par la suite... Elle a fini par mettre fin à ses jours, les voix devenaient impossibles à supporter »

Le téléphone échappa à la main de Reid, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Elle était morte par sa faute ? Elle l'avait vu dans cet état et c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à se suicider ? Il l'avait tué. Il n'avait pas de meilleur mot pour le qualifier.

Pourquoi lui avait-on permis de le voir ainsi ? Ils auraient dû savoir qu'elle était fragile en raison de sa maladie et que cela risquerait de nuire à sa santé. Néanmoins, ils le faisaient pour lui, c'était évident, pour tenter de le sortir de sa catatonie. Mais c'était stupide. C'était de sa faute, ou plutôt à cette foutue tête qui l'avait plongé dans cet état et elle n'aurait pas dû être utilisé à ces fins inutiles pour lui. Elle n'aurait jamais dû le voir comme cela. Il aurait dû être là pour elle et l'aider à stabiliser son état, non l'aggraver ainsi.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées par le psychiatre qui lui disait : « cela prendra du temps mais vous irez mieux Spencer, vous pourrez repartir de zéro. Tout ira bien »

Reid ferma les yeux. Il sentit les larmes les piquer et menacer d'éclater. Rien n'allait bien. Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Il n'avait plus rien. Tout lui avait été volé cette nuit-là. Et puis, que voulait-il dire par repartir de zéro ? Partir ailleurs, trouver un nouvel emploi, des nouvelles personnes de qui se soucier et qui se soucierait de lui ? La confiance ne valait plus rien dire à ce point, pas quand ceux qu'il croyait qui était sa famille ne l'avait finalement jamais été. Pas quand sa propre mère était morte par sa faute.

Néanmoins, il n'avait rien qu'il pouvait faire. Il était trop tard. Le passé était le passé et il ne pouvait rien y changer.

Une semaine plus tard, ils avaient réussi à contacter Hotch et ce dernier se rendit à l'hôpital. On lui a brièvement expliqué la situation mais n'ayant plus de titre légal qui le liait à Reid, ils ont dû faire une entorse au secret médical pour le mettre au courant de son état de santé, sachant que ce dernier n'avait plus personne et que c'était probablement la seule personne qui lui restait, qui se préoccupait encore de lui, ils avaient fait une exception pour lui...

Hotch s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lit, endroit qu'il avait tellement connu ces dernières années mais qui semblait tellement différent maintenant, en le regardant avec un léger sourire sur son visage. Il avait tant de fois espéré qu'il serait conscient à nouveau un jour, de voir à nouveau cette compréhension dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis toutes ces années. Il avait pleuré sa perte i peine deux ans et cela était comme le revoir revenir à la vie. Il ne croyait pas que cela pourrait arriver. Les médecins avaient dit que les chances de son réveil seraient inconcevables et ils les avaient cru, ou plutôt, fini par les croire au moment de se décharger de sa tutelle. C'était comme un miracle qui se produisait sous ses yeux.

Il finit par trouver les mots pour parler : « Salut Reid... Je sais que tu ne peux pas encore parler mais avec tous les progrès que le médecin dit que tu fais, tu devrais pouvoir bientôt. Tu sais, je n'ai encore rien dit à l'équipe mais ils peuvent venir, ils seraient vraiment heureux de te voir »

Reid secoua légèrement la tête. Il avait réussi à trouver la force de bouger la tête et même à déplacer ses bras. Ils étaient raides, et cela demandait un effort surhumain, mais il pouvait y arriver bien qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter leur poids mais seulement les faire glisser là où il les voulait. Les médecins lui disaient qu'il dépassait déjà toutes les attentes. Il espérait, il devait le faire.

Hotch pensait-il vraiment qu'il croirait que l'équipe serait heureuse de le voir ? Ils l'avaient abandonné. Qu'il soit conscient ou inconscient dans ce lit ne changeait rien à leur vie. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir la culpabilité dans leurs yeux, le fait qu'ils apprennent qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils l'avaient abandonné. Le fait que Hotch tentait hypocritement de lui faire croire que les autres seraient heureux de le voir n'était qu'une preuve supplémentaire que leur famille n'en avait jamais été une.

Hotch, ne sachant pas quoi dire en comprenant qu'il était probable que Reid savait qu'il n'était plus que le seul à lui rendre visite décida de changer de sujet : « tu sais que l'on a arrêté l'homme qui t'a fait cela ? Il est en prison, et il y restera encore longtemps » Il espérait au moins que cela lui apporterait un certain réconfort

Si Reid pouvait retrouver sa voix, il lui hurlerait dessus. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien lui faire ? On aurait pu le violer tous les jours dans les 7 dernières années et il ne s'en serait même pas aperçu. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que cet homme soit en prison ou non, il lui avait volé sa vie. Il avait perdu sa vie. Peu importe où ce dernier se trouvait, libre ou pas, cela ne ramènera ni sa relation avec les autres, ni ces années perdues, ni sa mère. Rien ne pourrait lui ramener tout cela.

Il fit glissé sa main sur son corps jusqu'à atteindre sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de sentir son cœur battre sous sa main, un rappel qu'il était vivant et qu'il n'était pas mort comme il se sentait de l'intérieur.

Hotch l'observant durant un moment avant de se décider à demander maladroitement : « aurais-tu des livres que tu aimerais que je t'apporte ? »

En voyant son léger haussement d'épaule qui lui était presque passé inaperçu, mais pouvant le comprendre vu l'état de son corps, il ajouta : « À moins que tu veules autre chose ? » Il ne savait pas dans quel état il préférait voir Reid, c'était tellement plus facile de lui parler alors qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas écouté. Il se maudit lui-même de cette pensée égoïste, Reid était sorti de son état catatonique et il l'aiderait à aller mieux, le suivrait dans tout ce processus. Peu importe combien il se sentait mal à l'aise face à tout cela, il resterait avec lui.

Reid secoua la tête, se demandant ce que Hotch pensait qu'il pouvait vouloir après être resté toutes ces années dans cet état. Il voulait remonter le temps, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Néanmoins, il pourrait avoir toute la volonté du monde, il ne pourrait jamais. Il voulait récupérer son travail, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait récupérer sa famille, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y aurait rien qui pourrait lui amener ce qu'il voulait.

Hotch comprit que de le revoir pouvait déjà être éprouvant pour lui. Il avait l'air de vouloir se reposer. Il dit alors : « Je reviendrai demain » Il l'embrassa alors sur le front, un geste qu'il avait fait au moment de lui dire au revoir 2 ans plus tôt mais qui signifiait son bonheur de le retrouver aujourd'hui. Il passa ensuite une main affectueuse sur son visage alors qu'il gardait les yeux fermés et lui dit : « Tu n'es pas seul Reid, d'accord ? »

Reid ne répondit rien. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé ce qui avait été son patron à une époque faire une chose pareille avec lui, que ce soit emprunter cette voix ou ces gestes apaisants. Ce n'était que quelque chose qu'il avait réservé à son fils qui devait être vieux aujourd'hui. Tout cela n'était qu'un rappel supplémentaire qu'il était seul maintenant, de tout ce qu'il avait perdu cette nuit-là, de la vie qu'on lui avait arrachée.

Hotch s'éloigna finalement, lui promettant de revenir le lendemain avant de lui installer le ipod avec les livres. Il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux de s'être battu pour qu'ils continuent de lui faire jouer, confiant que c'était ce qui lui avait permis de maintenir son cerveau assez actif pour se réveiller récemment.

L'échange se fit environ de la même manière le lendemain, rien n'ayant changé. Néanmoins, il avait apporté des livres récents qu'il était certain que ce dernier aimerait pour lui faire la lecture. Il l'avait vu se détendre pendant ce temps et Hotch avait décidé en réponse de prendre des vacances pour être là pour lui afin de pouvoir continuer de le faire.

Après une semaine de congé à passer ainsi et les autres s'inquiétant pour lui, il s'était retrouvé à expliquer l'évolution de l'état de Reid à l'équipe. Il avait vu dans leur regard qu'ils auraient préféré en premier lieu ne pas le savoir. Néanmoins, ils voulaient aller lui rendre visite pour lui apporter leur soutien, celui qui leur avait manqué durant toutes ces années. Hotch leur avait dit que Reid avait besoin de temps avant cela, que c'était déjà suffisamment difficile entre eux. Il avait mentionné aussi pour les rassurer que les médecins étaient confiants qu'il pourrait récupérer une autonomie physique d'ici quelques mois, ce dernier faisant de grands progrès depuis les deux semaines où il s'était réveillé par le fait qu'il arrivait déjà à bouger ses bras, surprenant tout le monde. Bien sûr, Reid resterait faible le temps de reprendre une certaine masse musculaire mais il pourrait récupérer entièrement par une thérapie physique s'il gardait la même motivation à faire des progrès. Les médecins lui faisaient uniquement faire des exercices pour les bras, priorisant cela pour pouvoir l'amener dans une chaise roulante avant la suite.

Hotch arriva dans la salle et vit que Reid avait les bras surélevés et qu'il avait l'air de souffrir à les maintenir en place. Il ne dit rien jusqu'à ce qu'il les laisse retombés. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être si fier et ému de le voir ainsi. Il avait été tellement convaincu que cela serait impossible.

Reid soupira avant faire glisser une de ses mains sur son cœur. Cela lui permettait de se rappeler pourquoi il faisait cela. C'était sa motivation pour reprendre le contrôle de ses bras. Il entendit Hotch s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de lui et tourna la tête vers lui. Il l'écouta alors qu'il commença sa lecture. Cela n'était devenu que leur habitude durant ses visites. Hotch ne faisait que lui lire des livres et il l'écoutait, appréciant ces moments.

Un mois avait passé de la même manière. Reid avait atteint son objectif. Il était parfaitement en maitrise de ses bras et pouvait utiliser ses mains sans qu'elles ne soient trop raides ; ils les maitrisaient parfaitement.

Il attendit que Hotch quitte en lui donnant ce baiser sur le front qui était devenu leur habitude depuis la première fois qu'il lui avait rendu visite. Il se trouvait finalement avoir appris à apprécier ce contact qui lui rappelait celui que sa mère avait envers lui dans ses bons jours après lui avoir lu une histoire.

Reid sorti alors le scalpel qu'il avait réussi à voler quelques temps auparavant et qu'il avait caché en attendant d'avoir suffisamment de force dans ses mains pour l'utiliser. Il voulait être certain d'être suffisamment précis pour le faire. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de deuxième chance. Ce n'était que ce qu'il attendait depuis le début. Cela était la raison pour laquelle il se battait. Ce pourquoi il se rappelait qu'il était vivant physiquement ; l'impulsion de son cœur était la raison pour laquelle il faisant tant d'effort pour maitriser ses bras : il voulait l'empêcher de continuer à battre afin d'obtenir la mort physique qui lui apporterait le repos éternel. Il se démenait ainsi pour pouvoir mettre fin à ses jours. C'était cela son objectif ultime. Ce pourquoi il se devait de réussir.

Il taillada alors son premier poignet en suivant une ligne parallèle dans son bras aussi profondément qu'il pouvait arriver à l'enfoncer avant d'en faire de même au deuxième. Une fois terminé, il plaça consciencieusement l'objet à côté de lui sur le lit pour ne pas le laisser tomber sur le sol et ainsi risquer d'alerter quelqu'un. Il joignit enfin ses mains sur sa poitrine en fermant les yeux. Il sentait son sang quitter ses veines, sentait le liquide chaud qui s'étendait sur lui ainsi que son rythme cardiaque ralentir progressivement. Il sentait la paix qui aurait dû lui être accordé auparavant l'émerger. Il aurait enfin droit à la mort qui aurait dû être sa destinée après l'évènement s'infiltrer dans tous les pores de sa peau. Il ne serait plus un fardeau. Il ne serait plus un fardeau pour personne. Ni pour Hotch, ni pour le personnel, ni pour lui-même. Il serait mort comme il aurait dû l'être cette nuit-là. Il reprenait le contrôle que son esprit lui avait volé durant toutes ces années où il l'avait maintenu dans un état catatonique.

Le lendemain, le téléphone de Hotch sonna. Cela était pour lui annoncer le suicide de Reid. Il ne s'attendait pas à une nouvelle pareille, il n'aurait pas pu s'y attendre. Il laissa retomber son téléphone. Son souffle lui manquait. Le temps s'arrêtait. Reid avait fait tant de progrès, il n'aurait pas pu se suicider. Il allait mieux, il allait continuer à aller mieux. Tout le promettait. Il l'avait cru. Son état ne faisait que s'améliorer. Il était motivé. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il n'aurait pas fait cela. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête.

Après un moment, il se décida à accepter la réalité. Il ne ferait pas comme la première fois, il ne resterait pas durant des années dans le déni avant de l'accepter. Il n'aurait pas la force de le faire ; toutes ces années où il n'avait pas fait face à la réalité qui s'offrait à lui l'avait presque détruit. Il ne ferait pas la même erreur cette fois-ci, Reid était parti et il l'accepterait. Il n'y avait aucune place à l'espoir qu'il reviendrait cette fois de toute manière ; il était mort. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol et se laissa pleurer pour la deuxième fois la perte de son ami, en se disant en guise de réconfort qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le faire une troisième au moins ; il était parti pour toujours.

Néanmoins, il ne comprenait pas la raison de son geste ; il faisait tant d'effort, surprenait tant de gens comme il avait l'habitude autrefois de le faire avec son génie. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour laquelle Reid aurait fait cela. Il aurait voulu comprendre pourquoi. Il aurait aimé qu'on lui dise que Reid avait laissé une note, mais rien, il n'avait rien qui aurait pu servir d'explication.

Lorsqu'il reprit une certaine contenance sur lui-même, il se retrouva à demander à l'équipe de le rejoindre chez lui. Il devait leur dire, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire au téléphone. Il ne fit que les accueillir à mesure qu'ils arrivaient chacun leur tour silencieusement et ils devinaient tous que quelque chose n'allait pas sans savoir ce que cela était en se rassemblant progressivement dans le salon.

Quand tout le monde était là et que Hotch trouva la force de parler, il dit de sa voix professionnelle qui avait tant de fois annoncée de mauvaises nouvelles : « Reid est mort. Il a mis fin à ses jours »

La compréhension de ces mots vint à chacun d'eux progressivement, les faisant réaliser qu'ils avaient encore une fois faillit pour aider ce dernier. Garcia est celle qui a trouvé ses mots la première en disant entre ces larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues : « pourquoi ? »

Hotch sentit son stoisme s'estomper légèrement, cela étant une question qu'il s'était lui-même posé mais n'ayant pas de réponse à lui fournir... Il se mordit les lèvres avant de dire dans un soupir : « il n'a pas laissé de lettre »

Un silence régna dans la pièce dura un long moment. En observant les autres, la réalité rattrapa Hotch. Il n'annonçait pas cela à n'importe qui, mais à ses proches cette fois. Non seulement la personne décédée était son ami mais ceux à qui il l'annonçait l'était tout autant. Il regardait Émily qui sanglotait au moins autant que Garcia, les deux s'étreignant la main, et JJ qui pleurait sur l'épaule de cette dernière comme si elle était sa bouée de sauvetage. Il tourna son regard vers Rossi qui ne fixait que le mur opposé de la pièce sans bouger en pleurant silencieusement. Ensuite, Morgan, qui, lorsqu'il a croisé son regard, était totalement empreint du sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir abandonné son meilleur ami avant que ses yeux humides qui l'étaient depuis l'annonce de la nouvelle arrêtent de combattre ses larmes. En voyant ainsi son équipe, il sentit ses larmes se former dans ses yeux et il ne s'empêcha pas de les laisser tomber.

Tout ce qu'ils purent faire durant les minutes et les heures qui ont suivies était de rester ensemble et de pleurer. Pleurer la perte éternelle de Reid. Une promesse muette qu'ils resteraient toujours là les uns pour les autres peu importe ce qui arriverait à l'avenir s'échangeant dans la pièce.

Rien n'irait bien, rien ne pouvait rattraper leurs erreurs, rien ne pourrait leur offrir les réponses dont ils avaient besoin, rien ne pourrait ramener Reid, mais ils pourraient faire face à l'avenir car ils devaient bien faire cela pour lui ; ne pas se laisser abattre et continuer de vivre la vie qui lui avait été enlevée.

FIN

...

Alors, pour donner le crédit aux idées de mon amie : l'idée générale que Reid se réveille et voit que son équipe l'a abandonné comme mentionné auparavant était la sienne. De plus, la douleur particulière que Morgan, son meilleur ami l'abandonne l'était aussi. Enfin, le décès de sa mère durant ses années de catatonie également.

Ce serait un plaisir si vous pourriez me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez/vos réactions svp :)

Merci beaucoup de l'avoir lu :)


End file.
